A la recherche d'un paradis idyllique
by Mekakushi-chan
Summary: SPOILERS. Minene en a va des vertes et des pas mures. Heureusement que Nishijima est là. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?


Salut tout le monde !

Quoi de neuf ? Les vacances, le soleil, le repos, l'écriture, le fangirlisme ?

Me revoici, me revoila avec un petit truc sur Mirai Nikki et plus particulièrement sur mon personnage préféré de tout ce manga, Uruy Minene, ainsi que mon OTP en or massif !

J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Une pitite review pour récompenser l'auteure ?

Bonne lecture, mes monstres !

* * *

« Maman ? »

Elle longea le trottoir délabré. Cela devait au moins être la centième fois qu'elle passait par ici. Elle avait froid, si froid, tellement froid. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Le bout de ses doigts commençait à prendre une couleur violacée. Pourtant, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. A vrai dire, elle n'en avait _strictement_ rien à faire.

« Papa ? »

Personne. Il n'y avait personne. Où étaient-ils passés ? Ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser ici toute seule, si ? Non. C'était _impossible_. Ils ne lui feraient jamais cela - pourquoi le feraient-ils ? Elle le savait. Elle en était certaine. Elle avait _aveuglément_ confiance en eux. Mais alors pourquoi l'écho moqueur était-il le seul à lui répondre ?

« Où êtes-vous ? »

Sa voix rauque et bien trop grave pour son âge tremblait délibérément. Un insoutenable poids s'installa dans son ventre. Sa gorge sèche se resserra. Elle ne tremblait plus seulement à cause du froid. Ses yeux la piquaient. La panique l'envahissait.

Elle accéléra le pas. Elle courut, courut et courut aussi vite que son petit et frêle corps le lui permettait. Le souffle lui manquait. Sa vision devint trouble – peut-être était-ce parce que ses yeux étaient-ils brouillés par ses larmes.

OoOoO

Elle voyait rouge. _Littéralement_. Tout ce qu'elle mirait était rouge. Rouge écarlate. Rouge sang. Du sang qui coulait et serpentait entre les arides pavés.

Elle n'osa pas regarder d'où provenait ce liquide aussi salé que poisseux. Peut-être était-ce parce que, au plus profond d'elle, elle le _savait._

Elle fut prise d'un insupportable haut-le-cœur. Des perles salés se frayèrent un chemin dans sa bouche. Elle se sentait mal, très mal, tellement mal, horriblement mal, _trop_ mal.

Elle tomba au sol, pliée en deux. De nombreux soubresauts la firent tressauter. Elle ignorait qu'il était possible de _souffrir_ autant. Comme quoi, on apprend quelque chose tout les jours.

Elle risqua un regard. De toute façon, se persuada-t-elle, il était impossible d'être plus éprouvé qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Comme elle se trompait…

Et elle les vit – elle hurla de toutes ses forces, s'époumona. Elle vit les corps inanimés de ses parents. Elle vit leur teint livides et leurs traits rigides. De loin, on aurait pu croire qu'ils _dormaient_. Était-ce ça la mort ? Un éternel et infini sommeil ?

OoOoO

Que faisait-elle là ? Que faisait-elle derrière First ? Pourquoi ne cessait-elle pas de la suivre ? Pourquoi ne cessait-elle pas de la pourchasser ? Pourquoi ne cessait-elle pas de la _hanter_ ? Ne pouvait-elle pas la laisser tranquille après toutes ces années ?

Lui, First. Elle, Ninth. Ils se ressemblaient bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Était-ce pour cela qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le _tuer_? Cela serait pourtant si _simple._ Un tir suffirait pour éliminer First. Un tir, un seul suffirait à la rapprocher de la victoire. Un tir suffirait à lui permettre de bientôt devenir _Dieu_. C'était ce qu'elle désirait pourtant, non ?

 _Ce qu'elle désirait..._ les trois seuls personnes à s'en être soucié étaient ses parents et Nijishima.

 _Nishijima_...son nom résonnait douloureusement dans son esprit. Elle s'était pourtant promis de ne plus jamais s'attacher à quelqu'un ; cela faisait bien trop _mal._ Mais, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Le jeune homme ainsi que ses sourires niais l'avaient piégée.

Pourquoi ceux qu'elle aimait devaient-ils tous _l'abandonner_ ? Elle en avait plus qu'assez ! Ne pouvait-elle pas être heureuse ? Même pas juste une fois ?

Avant qu'elle ai le temps de bouger, une intense douleur l'assaillit. Ce maudit chialeur avait été plus courageux qu'elle : il lui avait tiré dessus. Elle avait d'ors et déjà tiré sur de multiple personnes - elle préférait les bombes mais avait déjà été obligé d'utiliser un flingue - mais n'avait jamais pensé que cela faisait aussi mal. Elle pensa alors à Nijishima qui avait prit de nombreuses balles pour elle. Cela l' _émut_ bien plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

La petite fille aux cheveux violets qui se trouvait derrière son meurtrier écarquilla les yeux et plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça.

La jeune femme s'écroula sur le sol. Ses genoux heurtèrent violemment le sol mais elle ne semblait pas le remarquer. Elle était bien trop obnubilée par le fait qu'elle allait mourir. Elle aurait souhaité une mort plus...spectaculaire. C'était sûr que se faire tuer par un adolescent naïf et incapable n'était pas vraiment glorifiant. Elle aurait préféré se prendre les tirs qu'avait interceptés Nijishima. Elle aurait préféré...elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à décéder - c'était dans ce but, entre autres, qu'elle avait souhaité devenir Dieu. Elle aurait préféré ne jamais plonger dans cet éternel et infini sommeil.

OoOoO

Non, elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas si tôt, pas comme ça. Elle l'avait décidé.

Elle s'était traînée comme une pitoyable limace vers cette maudite porte blindée. Elle avait même dû remonter le moral de son meurtrier. Quelle honte ! C'était tout ce qu'il était, après tout : une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Sans la psychopathe aux cheveux roses bonbon qu'était Second, il ne faisait nul doute qu'il aurait été le premier à être éliminé de cette petite compétition.

Elle s'engouffra dans la lugubre pièce afin d'attendre que son heure vienne. C'était ironique, quand on y pensait, qu'une terroriste meure dans une explosion de bombe. Ce petit côté sarcastique lui plaisait énormément, à vrai dire. Sinon, elle ne le ferait pas. Comme si elle avait envie d'aider First et Second ! Peut-être qu'elle avait aussi le désir de faire, pour une fois, quelque chose de _juste_ – non pas que faire sauter la porte blindée d'une banque soit spécialement admirable mais c'était l'impression que cela lui donnait.

La petite fille la regardait en pleurant. La jeune femme lui sourit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Était-ce parce qu'elle était en situation de faiblesse qu'elle se montrait chétive ?

La gamine s'approcha d'elle. Que pouvait-elle bien lui vouloir ?

« Merci. »

Sérieusement ? Était-ce là tout ce qu'elle trouvait à lui dire ? Ça la dégoûtait qu'une personne soit aussi simplette. Cela faisait même pleurer. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour les personnes précaire : Nijishima en était la preuve vivante. Enfin, vivante…

Elle eu soudain envie de se baffer elle-même. Elle ne pleurait pas pitié – elle n'était même pas sûr que quelqu'un ai assez d'empathie pour cela. Elle sanglotait parce qu'elle avait sauvé cette gamine. Elle s'était sauvée et c'était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu : être secourue. De quoi ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment et en même temps parfaitement.

Et ils apparurent. Ses parents apparurent et prirent la main de la gamine qui souriait. Ils l'entraînèrent dans les ruelles mais la petit fille traînait légèrement le pied, comme si elle ne voulait pas laisser sa sauveuse, pas déjà.

"Qu'est-ce ..."

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna en direction de la voix. De la douce et chantante voix de Nishijima. En l'entendant, elle eu l'impression que plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Que plus rien ne pouvait la toucher. La détruire en petits morceaux.

Il lui tendit la main et souriant, l'invitant à vivre avec lui une nouvelle vie dans laquelle le joie et le bonheur seraient synonymes de routine.

Viens, semblait-il lui dire, quittons ensemble ce monde de fou qui va bientôt sombrer dans la démence. Viens, viens vers moi, viens avec moi. Nous irons dans un paradis idyllique et parfais et nous serons si amoureux, si comblés. Je le promets? Je te promets que je saurai te rendre heureuse.

Elle tenta maladroitement et lamentablement de saisir son poignet tandis que sa bague de fiançailles percutait le sol dans un bruit cristallin.


End file.
